Six Paths Sage
by SixPathsNaruto
Summary: Naruto is given the opportunity to bring peace at a much younger age and with the new power he has he shall bring True Peace onto the Hate filled Shinobi world. Mangekyo!Naruto Rinnegan!Naruto SixPathsSageMode!Naruto Smart!Naruto Kage!Naruto The story is more interesting than the Summary as I didn't want to give the whole plot away


**Chapter 1: Hagoromo Otsutsuki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden and I do not get any money out of this

AU: I will have Naruto and Sasuke be friends because at the end of manga he became friends with naruto again and remember when he protected naruto in wave mission? Sasuke does have good in him but his whole life was kinda fucked but getting back the point he is going to be friends with naruto and i do not hate Hinata but naruto will be not liking her as a friend until she is 16 and mature more, as to who he will romantically like I haven't chosen yet but don't worry, it is not Sakura, I like Sakura in Naruto Shippuuden but in Naruto she is soooo annoying and always going to Sasuke and even in Shippuuden she retains some of that, she one time said in there 'if only Sasuke was here, he would understand' and that is not true as Sasuke was wanting revenge against Konoha at that time so if Sasuke was there he would just kill her and than like the bitch she is, she would ask for naruto's help some how in the afterlife

Extra note: Also in Naruto the Last, Sasuke had his Rinnegan off so I'm guessing the Rinnegan can turn off but Hagoromo probably didn't see a reason as to turn his off

Extra Extra note: Guessing by seeing Sasuke, Obito, Itachi, that they automatically knew how to use their unique Mangekyo Sharingan techniques that the techniques you don't have to train with them, also Naruto's Pocket Dimension is going to be different

(1 day before Genin Exams)

Naruto was running from the Anbu chasing him because he had painted on the Hokage monument again "Ha! Your too scared to do what I do!" He ran into a forest and got lost never noticing a spirit like thing following him

"Naruto"

"Huh who was that? eh, must be in my head"

"Naruto"

"AHH! that was definitely a voice.. GHOOOOOOST!"

"No! I'm not a ghost, look behind you" Hagoromo wasn't angry or irritated as he was a patient man but he wanted to do this quickly as possible

Naruto looked behind him and saw a Man with two things that looked like rabbit ears on his head and he had.. a... THIRD EYE!

"You have a third eye!"

Hagoromo just chuckled "Blood trait from my mother"

"Still! Who are you and what do you want from me?!"

"Patients boy" Hagoromo said sternly "I will explain if you be quite"

Hagoromo waited to see if Naruto would say anything and he didn't so he went on to explaining

"Well I followed you here-"

"Oh god not another Hinata!" Naruto was not a complete idiot, he knew that stalker was... uh.. stalking him, she really annoyed him

"Naruto.. Please do not interrupt me"

"Oh, sorry"

"Now I was saying I was following you because and get ready it is a long story, There once was a tree called **Shinjuu** and every millennium it growed a **Chakra Fruit** and if one was to eat it, they would gain extraordinary power, there was alot of wars at the time so my mother, **Kaguya Otsutsuki** decided to climb the Shinjuu in order to eat the fruit and gain powers to end the wars and she did, everyone called her a rabbit goddess and everyone loved her, she later on settled down amongst humans and got pregnant and gave birth to me, **Hagoromo Otsutsuki** and **Hamura Otsutsuki**, We gained her potent and powerful Chakra and also one of her **Dojutsu's**, my mother had 2 Dojutsu's, The **Byakugan** and **Rinne Sharingan**, my brother gained the Byakugan and I gained the **Rinnegan**, a Powered Down Rinne Sharingan, but the Rinnegan was still very powerful, I will explain the powers later, we trained and mastered our Dojutsu's later in life, I did not know this but I will tell you later how I know this, my mother found out we had her potent Chakra and wanted Chakra only to herself so she merged with the Shinjuu tree creating the **Ten Tails**, me and my brother first thought it was the Shinjuu tree trying to reclaim it's Chakra but because my Chakra is so powerful it transcended time and my conscience also, I saw something to make me believe that the Ten Tails is my Mother and the Shinjuu, Anyways back to the story, my brother and I defeated the Ten Tails sealing it in me and-"

"Wait! This is so random! I can't believe me out of so much people get to meet you! You sound so Legendary!"

"I chose you because You are pure hearted"

"Hagoromo.. I.. I... Jus- ..Just no one's every trusted me as much as you do" Naruto said with real tears showing up

"Naruto.. Now is not the time to cry"

Naruto sniffled "I-I know"

"And I sealed the Ten Tails in me ultimately making me a Jinchuuriki" 'like you...'

"Whats a Jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked

"I'll tell you later, I later had two sons, my first born, Indra Otsutsuki and Asura Otsutsuki, on my deathbed I had to choose a successor and I chose the younger son, Asura because he wanted peace through love and Indra wanted it through power, I was inspirited by Asura and I split the Ten Tails Chakra into 9 beings with feelings and hearts, the Nine Tailed Beasts, I later used my Chibaku Tensei to seal the husk or body of the Ten Tails into what would now become known as the moon-"

"Wait wait wait wait wait, I don't know why you are telling this for? sure I'm good and nice but whats the point?"

"Ahhh, I have nearly finished the story, please wait"

"As I was saying, I sealed the husk by using Chibaku Tensei to make a massive sphere and sealing the Husk of the Ten Tails inside of it"

"Where is this supposed massive sphere?"

Hagoromo sighed "Naruto I said it already, it is the Moon"

Naruto's eyes jumped out of his eyes and remembered him saying but he also remembered something else "You were also dieing and you still created that!"

"Yes naruto, NOW as I was saying I sealed it into the Moon and my brother Hamura decided to go on the moon and live up there, I asked him to protect the Husk and he said yes and I pushed the Moon into space with my Rinnegan, and that's it"

"The Rinnegan is THAT strong?!"

Hagoromo just grunted as he only had little time left, well.. in his standards

"Now getting to the point, I have told you use because I have chosen you to bring peace to the world, to end the cycle of hatred in this Shinobi world and find true peace, I will be giving you my Full power, giving you my Six Paths Sage mode and the Rinnegan, Naruto this is very important and answer carefully, do you want this? You don't have to take this power"

Naruto was in thought and finally decided "I'll take it!"

"Good, now let me you the simple things first, Six Paths Mode gives you very powerful enhancement, The user's physical strength, speed, stamina and regeneration are exponentially increased, You will be able to fly and will gain the Truth Seeking Ball ability, they are made out of all 5 elements and Yin-Yang Release,you can only make 10 and they are black spheres the size of a fist, any questions so far?"

"Cool I Get to fly!" Naruto started jumping in excitement, I mean who wouldn't? "oh yeah, Whats Yin-Yang Release?"

Hagoromo explained "Yin is one's spiritual energy and Yang is one's physical energy, I will explain the elements after this, if you lose one of the Truth Seeking Ball, they dissapear permanently, so be very careful and they are always active when in Six Paths Mode, They are capable of negating all ninjutsu and has enough power to destroy a forest, You can shape the Truth Seeking Ball or Balls into what you want, like wrapping them around you to shield yourself or launching towards targets very fast, the balls can also heal severe injuries through contact, questions?"

"erm.. I get to shape the Balls? As in anything I want?" Naruto said sheepishly

"Yes but within the limit because you only have a set of 10, now for the elements"

"There are the 5 basic elements, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water. I'm sure you know how they work? or what their strong against" Hagoromo may have looked after Naruto but he wasn't always there

Naruto's face started going Tomato red "Erh.. No I don't" Naruto said as he looked down in shame

"Don't do that, at the end it won't matter either way, and don't ask why, You'll understand at the end"

"There also Sub-Elements but you'll learn it in the end, again don't ask me, in the end everything will be explained"

Hagoromo started explaining the complicated stuff now "Now the Dojutsu I will give you, the Rinnegan, the Rinnegan allows you to use all Six Elements-"

"I thought you said there were only 5 Basic Elements" Naruto said with a question mark above his head

"I will explain it please wait, as my patience is running out" 'and my time' "The Rinnegan allows you to use and have perfect control of the Six Elements and the capacity to use any technique, It allows you to see Chakra including the Chakra points within a body, as well as otherwise invisible barriers-"

Naruto got sad and angry "How are you expecting me to remember this? Sure I'll remember the Six Paths Mode but the Rinnegan is very complicated!"

Hagoromo finally shouted "You will! Just let me finish!" Hagoromo sighed and was surprised he shouted but he had to "It also grants the user to make **Chakra receivers**, now moving onto the **Seven paths techniques**, The **Deva Path**, which allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces. The **Asura Path**, which grants the user mechanized limbs, weaponry and Armour. The **Human Path**, which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind. The **Animal Path**, which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures and also people with hand signs but you have to get their blood and with their permission otherwise without permission it would not work, they simply have to say 'I give permission to summon me'. The **Preta Path**, which can absorb all forms of chakra and some one's else Chakra, including most ninjutsu. The **Naraka Path**, through which one can summon and control the **King of Hell** and interrogate some one through it, the person lies, they die, they tell the truth, they live. The **Outer Path**, which rules over both life and death, you revive some one or multiple people through the **Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique**, to perform it, you summon the King of Hell and it releases souls of the deceased from it mouth, Ultimately, once the technique is finished, the user inevitably dies if they have little to no Chakra or at least half of their Chakra, I have finished the explaining of the Rinnegan and now the final parts" 'I have little time left'

"Naruto, Do you know why the villagers treat you bad?" Hagoromo said softly

"No... Why? Do you know? Please tell me!" Naruto shouted, he had always wanted to know why, he had aske the Third Hokage but he always said some rubbish and evaded the question

"Because.. Remember How I split the Ten Tails Chakra into 9 beings?, The Nine Tailed beast attacked the village 12 years ago under the influence of a Uchiha and the Fourth had no choice but to seal it-"

"In me" Naruto said "Why would he choose me? Out of all others?"

"Well.. Because.." 'I should tell him the truth' "The Fourth Hokage trusted you with this because you are his son and he trusted you only to safely use the power-"

"W-What, H-How-How COULD HE DO THAT TO HIS OWN SON!" Naruto started getting angry

Hagoromo tried to calm him down "Naruto! Calm down! You should be happy! He trusted you with this! above everyone else!"

"But still-"

"No buts! you always say you wanna be the Hokage right?"

"Yes bu-"

"Say if you had a child and there was a Beast attacking it and you had to seal in a baby, Who would you choose? Could you really ask some one else for their child instead?"

Naruto's eyes widened "N-no I-I.. wouldn't and couldn't ask some one else for their child, I-I understand now, Now that I'm not angry, I'm happy, My dad put so much trust in me, I will continue his dreams!" Naruto shouted happily

"Good, now that your calm, The Nine Tailed Beast.. Can you forgive him? considering he was being controlled?"

"I don't know... I have to meet him first" Naruto proclaimed

"Than that's just what we will do and please be easy on him, Humanity has tried to use him in alot of ways and you are alike, you two are.. lonely and he gets treated badly also"

"His lonely? I definitely know the feeling, I'll be easy on him"

"Before we meet, I also saw The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze place his and his Wife's Chakra in the seal and they would appear by a trigger, the Fourth would appear if you achieved 8 Tails or was about to unlock the seal, and your mother would appear when you tried taking the Nine Tails Power"

"Don't worry, I don't want to force him, I want us to be partners but I still need to meet him"

"We will than, I will appear after a bit, I wanna see how angry Kurama is nowadays"

Naruto got confused again "Kurama? It that his name?" He questioned

"Yes, Now lets go, Close your eyes and imagine being in the seal or think about how you want to be in the seal"

"Okay" Naruto concentrated and felt like water was on his feet and opened his eyes

Naruto looked around and it looked like a sewer "Hellooooooooooo" Naruto voice echoed and echoed

"Come closer child..."

"Guess thats him" Naruto started walking towards where the voice was calling for him

Naruto came up to.. what looked like a prison cell

"Come closer child..."

Naruto just sweat dropped "Really? You think I'd just come closer and probably die by your claws Kurama" Naruto took a risk, Kurama was probably going to get pissed the hell off

Kurama was surprised that he knew he was sealed in him as he knew naruto's life and he remembered the law stating no one can inform naruto that he has the Nine Tails inside of him but he quickly got angry when he heard the next word that came out of his mouth "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME FOOLISH STUPID BOY!"

Naruto was laughing 'You have no idea that your 'father' told me'

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Kurama started getting very angry, near dangerous levels

"Sheesh, Don't get that angry, if you calm down I'll tell you" Naruto knew what the reply would be

Kurama's eyes started to get red veins showing up and he was getting very mad indeed "ANSWER ME BOY! I AM THE NINE TAILS! MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER BE! I AM HATRED IN IT'S TRUE FORM! YOU ARE INFERIOR AND I AM SUPERI-" Kurama got interrupted by some one...

"Alot has changed Kurama hasn't it? I never knew you had became this angry"

"AND WHO ARE W-what are-are yo-you doing here, you died One thousand years ago Hagoromo.. Otsutsuki"

"I have came back to save the world from eternal darkness, Kurama why so you hate the Humans or us Humans so much?" Hagoromo knew the anser but he had to hear it from Kurama

"THEY ENSLAVED ME! First it was your First born's descendant than your second born's used his Wood Release to capture me and SEAL ME!"

"Kurama this boy is different.. he knows the same loneliness as you do, everyone also treats him bad, Kurama remember when I talked to you all?"

"Yes, I remember it all"

"I said Even if you are far apart, you will always be together. There will come a time when you will be united again. Each of you with a unique name... and a different form than before. And unlike when you were inside of me, you will be guided down the right path. I hope you learn what true strength is... Before that time..."

"I believe that Naruto will do this, I know he will, I got a prophecy from the Elder Prophecy Toad, Gamamaru, that a mischievous blue-eyed boy will unite the tailed beasts and change the world, I have seen Naruto's life and I know definitely that he is the one to do it, Will you believe in me?"

Kurama got irritated "Of course! Your my father! and I have felt for a long time to talk to naruto but my hatred always got in the way.. fine I will believe"

Hagoromo smiled so brightly "Thank you Kurama" Hagoromo looked at Naruto "Do you forgive?"

He was thinking so hard and finally got a answer "Yes I forgive him"

"Kurama I need to do something before this" Hagoromo bypassed the bars and touched Kurama

Kurama felt as if his other half was coming back to him, he questioned "What did you do?"

"Don't worry about it, you'll know later" Hagoromo answered

"Okay"

Hagoromo stepped back and gave the two some space

"Hey... Naruto" Kurama said as he put his hand out into a fist bumb

He immediately knew what to do and reach for Kurama's fist bumb while making his own

"From now on" He said

"We're" Kurama said while making a true genuine smile for the first time in ages

"Partners" They both said at the same time

"Naruto.. Kurama my time is nearly up.. I have to explain a couple of more things I didn't mention"

"Sure, What is it Old Man?"

"Before my mother turned into the Ten Tails she did a Genjutsu on the world called 'Infinite Tsukiyomi' Where everyone is in a dream or paradise of their most wanted desires and it was peace but not true peace and later I researched the technique and found out how to break the jutsu and I did and nearly everyone went back to normal"

He got surprised "A GENJUTSU Can do that?"

"Yes, now onto the Second thing I have to say, When I died My Chakra and conscience got transcended and I overheard Black Zetsu talking about it and how she merged with the Shinjuu tree creating the Ten Tails and this is very important, I can unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan in Rinnegan users, Do you want it?"

"What? Sasuke bastards eye? no way!"

"Naruto the Mangekyo Sharingan is a very good tool! It has powers beyond your imagination and sasuke bastard? we all know you want to be friends with him because you both know the pain that is lonelyness"

"H-H-How do you know?"

"Remember I've been watching over you, When you saw Sasuke over by the peer, why didn't you go to him?"

"I-i was scared of being rejected and I instead wanted him as a rival but I want him as a friend"

"You should talk to him later but getting back to the point, Do you want it?"

"Yes" He said happily

"Good, normally the Mangekyo after long time use would make the user blind but there are 2 ways to escape it, The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan or having the Rinnegan, and don't worry about what the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is"

"Wait before we do this, How come you never unlocked yours?" He genuinely asked

"Because you kinda forget when you are fighting against a Beast and than trying to break the most powerfulest Genjutsu than Having children to look after"

"Oh.. hehehe sorry"

"It's alright" Hagoromo put his hands in naruto

He closed his eyes awaiting pain but nothing happened, he opened his eyes "What? That was it? No pain?"

"I have activated it but it is not active until I give you my power"

"Oh yeah" He said remembering the Rinnegan and Six Paths Sage Mode

"Naruto remember when I said it wouldn't matter if you didn't know the Sub-Elements?"

"Yeah I remember" He recalled as he remembered

Hagoromo sighed as his time was coming and he only had about 30 minutes left

"When I give you my Power, I will give the memory of how to use the techniques and the Sub-Elements so either way, It won't matter"

"Really? Wow, this will be alot easier than!" He said cheerfully and excited

"Don't get to excited, It will hurt a bit to get alot of memories at the same time"

"I'm prepared for it" He said seriously

"Okay but the final thing to say is some techniques, **Chibaku Tensei** can be used to seal things up and when I give you my power, you will be able to seal something up as powerful as the Ten Tails, for Chibaku Tensei to work you must use something as the center of gravity and thats it, **Almighty push** can push objects and **Universal Pull** can attract objects, both used through the Deva path, next is **Creation of All Things** which allows the caster to create anything out of nothing and because you have the Rinnegan it automatically unlocks all Mangekyo Sharingan unique abilities, first is **Kamui**, Kamui is a powerful Mangekyo Sharingan dojutsu that creates a unique and specialized form of space–time ninjutsu. It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — teleportation and intangibility. Kamui allows the user to transfer anything to another dimension. Once a target is sent to this dimension, it is unable to escape. **Tsukiyomi** allows the caster to put some one in a Genjutsu and it is three days in the Tsukiyomi world but in Reality three seconds, you control anything in the Tsukiyomi world, **Susanoo** is an ability granted to those who awaken the powers of both their Mangekyo Sharingan. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user and fights on their behalf. **Amaterasu** is the highest level of Fire Release, Amaterasu produces black flames at the focal point of the user's vision, Once created, it can continue burning for seven days and seven nights, only the caster can put the flames out. **Kotoamatsukami**, Kotoamatsukami is a Dojutsu ability that casts a powerful yet subtle mind-controlling genjutsu on the target, The technique allows the caster to enter the mind of any individual within their field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. and that is it, my time is up, now I will give you my power and Return to the Pure Land to go see my Brother and I'll see you there when you die" Hagoromo said sadly as he had to go

"oh.. okay..." He said sadly as the man known as Hagoromo Otsutsuki had to leave but something perked his interest "Pure Land? is that some kind of afterlife?"

"Yes it is, It is where the deceased go if their soul was not sealed away and where I will go in 5 Minutes"

"Naruto it is time.. Goodbye Kurama.." Hagoromo said has he gave his Full Power to Naruto and slowly dissapearing, Giving his legacy to Naruto

He started Experiencing pain in his eyes not unbearable though and he started gaining memories on how to use his new Powers, detailed to the last bit and finally his eyes went into the Mangekyo form than forming into the Rinnegan

"Also the Rinnegan uses almost no Chakra considering your Chakra levels now but enjoy and never go evil or corrupt" Hagoromo's voice could be heard

Naruto looked into the reflection and saw his eyes and wondered how to turn it off but suddenly a memory came up and he stopped channeling Chakra to his eyes and it went

"Nice! Now testing out the Six Paths Sage Mode!" His clothes and hair all shined orange brightly and his hair spiked up but two spiked up to look like a rabbits ear but his body or face was not shining, he gained 10 Truth Seeking Balls floating behind him

"Cool! This is awesome! Time to fly, Wait I don't know how to" But a memory came up on how to do it and he floated 4 meters up and started doing hoops

"This is awesome!" He shouted

Kurama just grunted slightly jealous

"Kurama don't feel bad, If I were able to give to you I would-" Suddenly a new memory came about Sub-Elements

"Hmmm Dust Release, Kurama you might just be able to do it also!" He said as he put his hands on Kurama

Kurama actually got excited and he found he could fly but not like naruto as Dust Release only got rid of his weight and allowed him to move the molecules to fly but he still liked it and started doing hoops as well

"This is fun!" but after a while Kurama went back on the ground and he did too

"So I guess I'm gonna leave now"

"Okay, but I forgot to tell you this but you can't use my full power as the seal is not unlocked so sorry"

"Oh, It's alright, I'll get the key some how, Bye Kurama!" He waited for a reply but he got none "Awwww come on"

"...bye"

"What did you say? I can't hear you" He mocked

"bye"

"What? Still can't hear you"

"BYE!"

"There you go" Naruto started leaving and found him self in the forest and decided to fly out of there and put a Genjutsu over him so no one would notice him flying but he remembered Kamui and Kamui'ed to his house

"Wow, T-That was awesome! I just teleported!" He started jumping and going into hyper mode but finally settled down and got into bed as it was 9:25 "We were in the Forest for ages!" But he remembered some thing "Awwww Crap! Iruka-sensei will tell me off and I'll get into trouble!" As he had not went to the academy today

His eyes went wide as he realized something "I put up a Genjutsu over me, How did I do that?"

"The old man must of thought about hiding stuff like that so he probably gave a few Genjutsu memories"

"Alright! I'm gonna try the moves tomorro-"

"Naruto remember this carefully, you have the memory to how to use the techniques but you still need to train to master the techniques it's like the Sharingan, you can copy hand sign moves but you still need to master it as for a example a Uchiha copied a jutsu than went against some one who could use that jutsu but they mastered the jutsu so if the Uchiha and the other guy used the the same jutsu at the time time, who would win?"

"The other guy obviously, oh I get it now, I first have to train and master the jutsu's"

"Yes exactly but the Mangekyo Sharingan techniques need no training as they are unique techniques and you can use it to the full extent but you can still try to master it but it wouldn't matter, remember the Kamui, you knew how to use it on the first try" 'well maybe the Susanoo can be mastered'

"Oh yeah, I did Kamui over here, and Hagoromo's memories makes it better, looking at the memories I see that I also get my own Pocket Dimension, Nice!"

Kurama was thinking very hard "Naruto you should make a house in the Pocket Dimension later in case of Emergencies, you should go check it now" Kurama advised

"okay, the memories tell me to use my right eye to get there..."

"Naruto?" Kurama asked

"In the memories it says.. the Pocket Dimension would normally be a dark terrain filled with square boxes of different sized but because of my Rinnegan it allows me to change the terrain into what I want!" He started going hyper again, who wouldn't if they just found out some thing like that?

He used his right eye to teleport himself there, a swirl pattern started swirling on his right eye sucking his body in

"Wow! This is awesome! with all this Power I'm sure to be the Future Hokage!" His Pocket Dimension was filled with square boxes of different sizes "Gotta change this dull place" He thought of a sunny and and grassy terrain and opened his eyes "Yep, Definitely going to get a house in here, This is amazing!"

"Even I have to admit this is amazing, When you get the key to this seal you better summon me here ASAP"

(AU: Naruto summoned Kurama in Road to Ninja and even summoned Full Powered Kurama in Naruto the Last and in Naruto the Last he summoned him because the seal was unlocked so I think he can with seal unlocked)

He teleported back to his house in Konoha

"I just realized I have my full Chakra because when you father sealed me, he sealed my Yin Chakra into him I don't know why though" Kurama suddenly started laughing

"Hey, What's so funny?"

"The old man still amazes me, when he touched me he gave me back my Yin Chakra but he had to have gotten it back from your father but your fathers in the Death Gods belly so he probably convinced the Death God to release your father and than absorbed my other half and gave it to me now"

"Wow that is amazing! I can't wait to be at the same level he is at! wait Death Gods belly?"

"Yeah, your father used the Dead Reaper Consuming Seal to seal me, It gets the Death God to help you seal something but in return you forfeit you soul and life to the Death God, and he eats your soul"

"So my dads now in the afterlife because he was released?"

"Yes" Kurama replied while thinking about it

"Great, also before you said I cannot use your power because I don't have the key?"

"When you rip the seal off it wont fully unlock it as the key is needed to fully unlock the seal and only than will you be able to use my power"

He got confused "Who has the Key right now?"

"A spiky white haired pervy man that is a sage I believe his name is Jojoraya no its Jijiraya I don't remember to well"

"Oh it's okay" He replied casually

"Also use the Mangekyo techniques now because you haven't mastered the Rinnegan and the Susanoo slowly drains away your lifeforce resulting in pain but if one masters it, the only thing you'll need is Chakra so for a few times it will hurt and you might feel extreme pain but bear with it"

"Well alot of things are happening and I forgot to say"

"Alright than, I'm going to sleep if you haven't got anything else to say"

"Almighty Push, Universal Pull and Chibaku Tensei will be easy to use because they don't take much effort, they are like Mangekyo unique features and the only thing you will need is again, Chakra to use it, though you should try to use the moves a couple of times"

"Oh okay, I'm going to sleep than"

He went asleep thinking about what he was gonna tell Iruka-sensei tomorrow 'finally some slee-'

"Naruto Uzumaki the Hokage wants you immediately"

"Oh crap!"

The Anbu took hold of Naruto and Shunshined to the Hokages office

"Thank you Jyub, you may go"

He gulped as he did not know what to do but he would lie if needed

"Naruto.. please tell me why you have been missing for 9 hours, I have sent Anbu after you but they could not find you"

"Naruto calm down, say you were lost in a forest but do not know where" Kurama said

"My name is Jeff" He said accidentally from the nervousness

"Naruto!" Kurama said

"I was in a forest but I do not know where I ran away from Anbu chasing me because I painted on the Hokage monument again"

"Oh, Than you may go back, Jyub take him back" As the Phoenix masked Anbu came and shunshined him back

He was thinking about some thing Hagoromo told him "Hey, Kurama if his brother had the Byakugan and his mother only had 2 children, them both and Hamura went to live up on the Moon than how did the Hyuuga clan get the Byakugan?"

Kurama got surprised by that as he almost forgot about that "Hamura is the ancestor of the Hyuuga clan as he had children which I _**do not **_know about and one of them made the Hyuuga clan as they did not want to go to the Moon and live there so the child stayed on Earth and the rest went to live up on the moon"

"Oh.. Thats interesting, another question, How come I use very.. advanced words now? and I have a better vocabulary now"

"Old mans memories"

"Thanks, I'm going to sleep now, Night night Kurama"

He went to sleep finally 'finally'

-Hokages Office-

"He was probably lieing but oh well can't force him but I'm sure it will come out later, hehehe" The Third Hokage started giggling as he read his former students book

(Do you guys like it? Did I make a mistake? grammar or something else? if so than please Review and enjoy, I think I will have next chapter up in 12 days as I'm in school and I'm nearing GCSE days, Hope you can understand)

(If you do not know what the book he is reading is than... Have you watched Naruto at all?)


End file.
